geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Paracosm Circles
Paracosm Circles is a 1.9/2.0 Medium Demon created by N1X0. As its name suggests, it is a remake of Nine Circles that features a violet-lilac scheme. In addition, this is one of the most influential Nine Circles Levels due to many famous remakes, including Ultra Paracosm, Paracosm XII and more recently, Hyper Paracosm. This level, while rated as a Hard Demon, is considered an easy but challenging demon due to extreme mashing and some timing. Since July 2018, it is now rated Medium Demon. History After Sonic Wave was uploaded as a rival of Bloodbath, N1XO created this level as a rival of Cataclysm, with a bunch of tight spaces, saw-blades, spikes, and awkward timing. Originally, this level used to be on par with Crimson Clutter and even harder than Cataclysm until the secret way was discovered. N1XO, in turn, was forced to renounce the extreme demon project, nerfing the entire wave segment quite a lot to drop its difficulty down to Fear Me level in order to be verifiable by him. Therefore, it is now an Easy Demon. Gameplay The level starts with a somewhat annoying cube section which consists of lots of spikes, gravity and jump rings, and jump rings with gravity portals. Next, the player enters a half-speed, but difficult ship sequence with numerous gravity portals and lots of gears. After a brief slow speed cube segment, the music beat drops and the player enters a triple-speed wave segment. It features numerous fake lines, gravity and size portals, but some parts are quite easy. Later on, however, the level requires the player to have decent mashing abilities. In addition, there are two short ship sequences in this area. Afterward, the player enters a quite difficult double speed dual wave segment with mashing segments, then a slightly easier single wave segment with only saw-blades. Near the end, the speed becomes slow and the level becomes easier from there. Then, the level ends. Errors * At 2%, the player can hit the second blue jump ring late, and at 3%, if the player hit the second ring late and then the third blue jump ring, the player crashes. * At the last half-speed wave segment, the player can miss the speed portal and clear that sequence in triple speed. Trivia * The password for the level is 376896. * This is one of the few demon levels that are medium in length. * This is the only rated and the only serious level by N1XO. His other levels are challenges or short rushed levels. * This is the first Nine Circles remake to use an Xtrullor song instead of a Rukkus one. * Previously, the level featured a complicated secret way with black coverage and fake routes. This hidden route was later patched when some people discovered it. ** The secret way is still present in the level but now is unattainable. * Before it was rated, the level used to be harder than Cataclysm, but then was nerfed. * Previously, the ending was in triple speed. * The most recent update was verified by DemonSlayerGD, now known as Leksitoo. Walkthrough . This video shows the original, unnerfed version of Paracosm Circles.]] Category:1.9 levels Category:Nine Circles levels Category:Medium Demon levels Category:Demon levels Category:Demon levels Category:Medium levels